Late Nights and Early Mornings
by Lina Ben
Summary: A series of one-shots about team interaction outside of the show. Up now: The team figures out that they are like Team Gibbs. Up next: Kid Flash and Robin think that Miss Martian is a Vulcan after watching Star Trek.


Late Nights and Early Mornings by Lina Ben

Yay! My first Young Justice fanfic! Basically, this is a series of one-shots centred on the team-bonding of the teens.

Inspired by the many great Young Justice fanfics, this series of one-shots focuses on team interaction outside of the show.

I don't own Young Justice or NCIS.

Chapter 1: NCIS Agents and Superheroes

* * *

It was an unusually warm Tuesday night in Mount Justice. The team had just come back from a mission after being de-briefed by Batman. After the team showered and had dinner, Robin was the first to arrive in the lounge room to watch one of his favourite TV shows. Robin was a big fan of the police procedural/drama called NCIS. It was also one of the few TV shows that Batman had allowed him to watch back when he was Batman's junior partner. Flicking on the wide-screen TV with a smile, he sat down on one of the couches and waited patiently for the opening credits. After waiting for several minutes, the bird name-sake hastily checked his watch and realized that he was 10 minutes early. After this realization, Superboy and Aqualad appeared at the door.

"Hey, guys." The younger teen greeted his team-mates with a grin as he gestured to the couch beside him. Kaldur smiled back and sat down on the coach, gently pulling Superboy to sit with him by the wrist. Superboy grunted indignantly, shooting a glare at the dark-skinned teen. Blushing in embarrassment, Kaldur offered a look of apology to the Boy of Steel. Suddenly, there was a brief gush of air. Kid Flash was standing by the door, jumping up and down excitedly. Robin grinned as Kid Flash sat down on the other side of Robin.

"So, what's happening in this episode?" Wally asked excitedly with a big grin. Robin rolled his eyes behind his black sunglasses. Of course he knew what was going to happen in this episode! It wasn't like he was going to tell his best friend that, though. Robin didn't answer, just settling to wink at his friend.

"Obviously something awesome, otherwise you wouldn't be here Wall-Man." A female voice said from the door. Artemis and Miss Martian greeted their team-mates with a cheerful smile. Kid Flash frowned at the nick-name that Artemis had given him. He knew that she liked giving her team-mates nick-names, but why did she have to give him that name! As the girls sat down, the opening credits finally began to play. Robin groaned is dismay, it was a re-run! Robin was by far the biggest NCIS fan in the team and he could easily tell what opening credits were for each season. The start of "Truth or Consequences" began to play, the team watched through the "Previously on NCIS" credits and the beginning of the episode. It was during the commercial break that Kid Flash said something interesting.

"I've just realized something!" The ginger-haired teen declared.

"That you're stupid?" Artemis supplied, raising her eyebrow and smirking at him. Robin coughed to hide his snickers.

"No," Wally said, glaring at the blonde haired archer "that we are like Team Gibbs!" He finished, still glaring at the archer. The team thought about this for a second.

"Huh, maybe you're onto something there, KF." Robin said to his best friend, reasoning it out in his head.

"Well, I am smart." The speedster said with a smug smirk before he was hit with a pillow, courtesy of Artemis.

"So, who's who?" Miss Martian wondered, her brown eyes curious as she glanced at her team-mates. Getting out a notebook and pen, Robin started writing his team-mates names down on one side, leaving the other side blank for their NCIS counter-parts.

"Well, Artemis and KF have this love-hate relationship going on, so they would be Ziva and Tony respectively." The Boy Wonder reasoned, writing down Ziva and Tony next to his team-mates names. Artemis and Kid Flash spluttered, denying that they have that sort of relationship before giving up because, really, it made sense.

"Oh! Oh! Superboy would so be Gibbs! They so act alike and Superboy downs himself in coffee just as much as Gibbs does!" The ginger-haired exclaimed as he bounced excitedly up and down on the couch. Writing, Gibbs down next to Superboy's name, Robin glanced at the clone who then nodded.

"That would make Megan Abby, then." The clone said quietly, looking down at the coffee table before blushing and finally meeting Robin's gaze. Megan smiled brightly at the Boy of Steel and blushed when he looked at her.

"What about me?" Kaldur asked, looking at his team-mates to see if they had any ideas.

"What about the Director of NCIS? Leon Vance?" Superboy stated, meeting Kaldur's gaze.

"Is it because we both have dark skin?" The Atlantean teen questioned, narrowing his eyes. Flushing under the scrutinizing eyes of his leader, Superboy couldn't find the right words to say.

"No, no. It's because you are both good leaders, really. I mean, you both do things by the book and you both are great leaders." The youngest teen of the group jumped in, saving Superboy from being subjected to the intimidating glare. Looking back up at his leader, Superboy nodded. Realizing their talk had gone on for nearly the rest of the episode, the team watched the end, cheering when Gibbs jumped in to rescue is team.

"That would make me McGee, wouldn't it?" Robin grinned at his team-mates while Kid Flash smirked at him.

"Does this mean I get to call you all of the McNicknames?" The speedster smirked at his best friend who groaned and hit him with a pillow.

* * *

Over the next few days in the training sessions, Black Canary was a bit confused. The kids were calling each by completely different names.

"C'mon, McRobin!" The speedster grinned as the Boy Wonder tried to kick him, missing Kid Flash by mere seconds. While Kid Flash and Robin sparred, Superboy and Aqualad were lifting weights in another corner of the gym. When, Black Canary walked by to check on them she heard a brief conversation.

"You always have to remember Rule 12." The clone said, easily lifting the huge weights. Aqualad rolled his eyes and gestured briefly at Kid Flash and Artemis.

"Tell that to Tony and Ziva!" The Atlantean teen sighed, dropping the weights to the ground so that he could start doing some push-ups. What were these kids talking about? Maybe she should go and have a chat with Batman after training…

* * *

Thanks for reading! I got the idea for this story after I watched "Infiltrator". Watching the way Artemis and Kid Flash interacted reminded me so much of Tony and Ziva from NCIS, so I just had to write something about it! I hope everyone in in character. Expect more one-shots to come!

From,

Lina Ben


End file.
